


Fix

by Klade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fingering, First Time, Genji is an unapologetic power bottom lmao, Hanzo is an awkward wooby baby, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klade/pseuds/Klade
Summary: Genji isn't certain where his relationship with Hanzo stands, but he does know how precarious it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a quick one-shot but at some point it sort of got away from me and now it's this weird amalgamation of pwp with odd hints of plot. 
> 
> I dedicate this to my s/o, who refused to respond to any of our rps until I finished this and also beta'd it for me. You're the best, even when I'm the worst < 333

Three hours.

  
  


Three  _ hours _ , he’d been sitting in the meeting room trying to stay even remotely interested in what anyone was saying. Three hours he’d spent idly counting the planks of wood on the wall across from him. It wouldn’t have been so agonizing if Hanzo hadn’t caught him checking his phone under the table and, with a swiftness that had almost made him jump, snatched it out of his hands. It had taken all of his willpower to not groan at the loss of his only means of entertainment for the foreseeable future.

  
  


He took a long, quiet breath, shoulders hunching at the end of it. He turned his focus to one of the suited men as he started speaking. Genji promptly tuned out his words, instead looking the man over. God, they all looked the exact same. Besides slight differences in age and hairstyle, all of the attendees of Hanzo’s little meeting could’ve been the exact same person; crusty, humorless men in the same starched black business suits with deep frown-lines and the scowls that matched them.

  
  


As much as he wanted to say that he couldn’t fathom why Hanzo enjoyed these meetings, he knew. His eyes flicked back over to Hanzo, taking in the familiar sight. For Hanzo, there was never a dull moment at these meetings. As he’d explained it, it was a constant battle of wits in which one couldn’t let a single stray detail go to waste. Genji knew that in every moment, Hanzo was dissecting each word said and each action made. A simple quirk of a brow could be all the indication he needed to know if someone was lying to him; a mere twitch of a shoulder may be the signal that they were about to be betrayed.

  
  


Genji distantly recalled one of the first meetings he’d been at, he’d witnessed Hanzo quickly dart up and throw a knife into a man’s forehead. There had been no hint, besides perhaps a souring of conversation, but the man had been holding a loaded gun with his finger on the trigger. How Hanzo had known, Genji couldn’t discern; even after Hanzo had gone to great lengths to try and explain it to him. It was all too confusing; how was anyone supposed to know if an eye-twitch was just a quirk or a sign of aggression? The more he tried to do what Hanzo did and focus on every small detail, the more he found himself lost and feeling stupid.

  
  


“Do you have something to add, Genji?”

  
  


Genji blinked once, jaw clenching shut. Shit. Hanzo had taken his prolonged spacing-out in his direction as a desire to add some input. Genji could almost see Hanzo smiling at the prospect of his willing involvement in the discussion--well, somewhere behind the well-maintained neutrality, at least.

 

“I do, thank you.” he said, taking a practiced breath. “I fear that our business partners may simply be placating you for their own benefit. How can we trust that they aren’t just saying what they think you’ll want to hear?” he said, steepling his fingers and leaning against them. “How can we trust those who would lie to us now to have our best interests at heart in the future?”

 

He could see at least a couple of the men on the opposite side of the table stiffen at his words; he was certain Hanzo had seen it, too.

  
  


It was one of about ten lines he generally kept at the ready if Hanzo or his father asked for his input. Simple enough to not require more elaboration out of him, and make certain the focus was taken off of him and onto the others. 

  
  


He thought he saw Hanzo frown for a moment, before his brother turned to ask for their potential business partners’ input on Genji’s words.

  
  


Genji, for his part, was only dimly aware that the other men represented different munitions suppliers that all wanted to make a deal with the Shimada clan. Hanzo, as his father’s successor, had taken on the great and important role of spearheading these important meetings and deciding who would be the best partner.  _ Ten men enter the room, but only one can be the Shimada’s next top munitions supplier _ .

  
  


Before he even had the chance to silently laugh at his own joke, Hanzo delivered a quick kick to his shin. Genji managed to not recoil and save face, but turned raised brows on his brother. Hanzo, predictably, kept his attention focused solely on the man now speaking, offering only the slightest upturn of his lips to taunt Genji. He hadn’t moved, let alone made any noise; he forgot how terrifyingly perceptive Hanzo could be.

  
  


The meeting continued to drag on. Genji lost count of the wooden boards when he hit the three-hundreds, and the boredom was beginning to set into his stomach with a physical ache. He was starting to wonder if Hanzo would rescind on their deal if he closed his eyes and napped for the remainder of the meeting, but the sharp screeching of chairs being pushed out saved him his dilemma. He moved mechanically, mouth set in a firm line and face set in a neutral expression, to avoid showing too much relief that he was free.

  
  


He stood by Hanzo’s side and bowed courteously at the businessmen, exchanging a few platitudes until, finally, blessedly, the last member filed out of the room.

  
  


He deflated  instantaneously, leaning heavily against the table. His shoulders hunched, ruffling his hair with more force than necessary to relish in the physical sensation. His body felt dull and exhausted after the hours of utter nothingness.

  
  


“It wasn’t that bad.”

  
  


Genji’s head snapped up, turning a weak glare Hanzo’s way. He could hear the derision and barely concealed humor in his brother’s voice. “About four hours in, I was contemplating gnawing off a finger just to give myself something to do.” he returned evenly, folding his arms.

  
  


Hanzo rolled his eyes, “So melodramatic.” he said, motioning his head towards the door and pushing his thick hair behind his neck in one motion.

  
  


Genji hopped from the table and fell into step at Hanzo’s side. When the double-doors swung open and the night air hit him, he filled his lungs until they burned. He let himself savor the sensation of wind gently pushing over his temples and darting through his hair, head turned skyward to take in the first glimpses of stars. “Doesn’t father have people he can send to these meetings instead of you?” he asked, voice soft as he grasped the hem of Hanzo’s closest sleeve; an almost instinctual reaction that he put no thought behind.

  
  


“Yes, but this is a part of my training,” Hanzo’s voice came surprisingly soft. “Be glad it wasn’t another meeting to decide our tea supplier,” he said, turning his head enough to give Genji a glance. “That one took six hours.”

  
  


As much as Genji wanted to call Hanzo out on that being bullshit, he knew better than to question just how long these mundane things could take. “I don’t know how you can stand going to all of those meetings. I  _ know _ you have better things to do than talk about tea,” he muttered.

  
  


“I have--” Hanzo abruptly cut himself off as a servant passed, stopping to the side to allow them to pass and bowing her head. Hanzo gave a curt nod; Genji stopped long enough to wave and ask her how her family was doing, before Hanzo grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him along.

  
  


“As I was saying,” Hanzo said, straightening the front of his already immaculately pressed robes, “I do have better things to do. If  _ someone  _ didn’t sneak out of the estate whenever there was a meeting to attend, perhaps I’d have more time to focus on my training”

  
  


“Sounds like that someone knows how to have a good time. Maybe you should listen to them.” Genji offered, face splitting into a shit-eating grin that reached his eyes. He heard Hanzo scoff, and laughed. “Come on. I just went to a meeting, give me  _ some _ credit.”

  
  


Hanzo gave a loud bark of laughter--the kind that made Genji stand up a bit straighter and sparked at his nerves. “I’m sorry, was that your idea of participating in a meeting?” he asked, turning a pensive expression Genji’s way, “You aren’t nearly as sly as you think you are. Every question you asked, you’ve used three different times in the last month.”

 

“ _ They _ don’t know that. That’s what matters.” Genji retorted, taking a step closer to Hanzo to nudge his shoulder with his own.

  
  


Hanzo eyed him. “You’ll remember that the point of you attending these meetings is to train you to run them alone in the future.” he stated simply, eyes returning to the front. “Father has expressed interest in sending you to your first solo meeting soon.”

  
  


Genji hummed softly under his breath. “I hope it isn’t for anything he’s put too much stake in,” he muttered, eyes leaving the skyline to focus on the main gates of Hanamura castle. He broke apart from Hanzo long enough to take hold of one of the doors, pulling it open in sync with his brother.

  
  


“Does it matter?” Hanzo asked, grunting under his breath. “We both know you’ll just sneak out and leave it to me again.”

  
  


Genji returned to Hanzo’s side, all childish grins and bubbling laughter. “You know me so well, Anija~” he cooed, resting his chin on Hanzo’s shoulder and nuzzling against his cheek.

  
  


With little more than a moment’s pause, Hanzo sharply lifted a hand and delivered a swift pinch to Genji’s assaulting cheek. “Don’t be cheeky,” he said, a slight tinge in his voice betraying his humor. “You should at least  _ pretend _ to be ashamed of yourself. A Shimada that can’t even manage a simple meeting on his own,” he scoffed.

  
  


Genji reeled back, one hand moving to rub at the aching flesh. “Yes, I know I’m an embarrassment and a black mark on the pristine Shimada name. Shall I bow my head and ask your forgiveness to placate the Elders?” he dead-panned, hand returning to Hanzo’s sleeve.

  
  


He was fast enough to duck his head before Hanzo could box his ear with his free-hand.

  
  


At least Hanzo never truly expected him to be repentant for the way he was, as the Elders did. As much as they disagreed on nearly all matters, they found a way to preserve the relationship between them that their their teenage years had nearly scoured. Genji looked at Hanzo out of his peripheral vision as they walked in silence, again feeling an ease settle in his chest.

  
  


For years, they hadn’t been able to even pass one another in the hallways without it turning into a full-fledged fight. Hanzo, suddenly old enough to fully dedicate himself to preparing to be the leader of the expansive Shimada clan and Genji, both fearful and abhorred at the prospect of being as tight-laced and obedient as Hanzo and doing everything he could to be the anti-Hanzo, trying to change one  another. 

  
  


It had taken nothing short of giving up on one another to save their relationship.

 

He ran his tongue along the chapped grooves of his bottom lip, a strange degree of bitter sorrow and elated joy swirling in the pit of his stomach at the reminder of the situation. He knew it might not have been healthy to simply ignore that they were eventually heading to an impasse, but as far as he could rationalize, if he lived by a mantra of ‘fuck the clan and have fun’, there was no reason it couldn’t apply now.

  
  


“Something’s bothering you.” Hanzo’s voice cut into his thoughts. He blinked once, trying to understand where the accusation had come from. “You couldn’t stop asking what my surprise for tonight was earlier, and now you fall silent?” he clarified, turning an upturned brow at Genji. “It's usually an uphill battle to get you to shut up on any given day.”

  
  


Genji’s eyes fell half-lidded, lips pinched together to broadcast that he understood Hanzo was trying to push his buttons. He looked away when Hanzo chuckled, taking a long breath as he let his eyes rove over the empty courtyard. “I was thinking about how much we used to fight,” he eventually managed.

  
  


Hanzo was silent for a prolonged beat; Genji hadn’t expected him to say anything. A quiet, “Hmm,” was all he offered in return. It was the usual avoidance of the issue Genji had grown used to. He knew that even Hanzo was aware of how thin this even-ground they’d found was. All it would take was a single disagreement to find themselves at each other’s throat again, and for their deep-seeded compassion for one another to sour into acidic contempt. He swallowed a sudden dryness in his throat, hand leaving Hanzo’s sleeve and finding purchase within his brother’s hand.

  
  


He nearly laughed when Hanzo squeezed his hand reassuringly; a silent acknowledgement of what they both knew. He shouldn’t have found as much comfort in the gesture as he did, but it calmed the sudden pressure of bile pressing against the back of his throat.

  
  


“Well? What’s the surprise?” He asked, forcing a grin. It was rare for Hanzo to plan something unexpected, and rarer still for it to not involve the family business. But he had promised Genji--multiple times at Genji’s continual questioning--that it had nothing to do with anything related to the clan. “It’d better be worth going through that shitty meeting.”

  
  


“Shush.” Hanzo ordered, with no strength behind the words. “I got you a present.” He said, reaching into his robes with his free hand.

  
  


Genji lifted a brow, caught between the silent excitement that his brother had gone out of his way to get him something, and questioning if Hanzo had just casually had a gift for him stashed in his robes for the last  f _ ive hours _ . He remained silent, gnawing on his bottom lip as he watched Hanzo’s barely-concealed excitement as he pulled out the wrapped package.

 

Genji tried to not focus on how endearing Hanzo’s sincerity was as he let go of his hand and took the package. He ran the pads of his thumbs over the green wrapping paper, unwrapping it as slowly as he could. He swallowed a laugh when he saw Hanzo suck in his bottom lip and gnaw on the flesh. He could distinctly picture Hanzo as a child with the exact same expression, hands balled in fists as he waited for Genji to open whatever present he had given him.

  
  


He was almost surprised that Hanzo didn’t simply tear the package from and rip it open. He could tell it was a game case before he even opened it, but when the paper finally fell aside and he could read the title, his mouth fell in a gape.

  
  


“This isn’t coming out for another two months,” he muttered, breaking the seal of the case to make certain the right disc was in there, and that this wasn’t just some cruel hoax on Hanzo’s part.

  
  


Hanzo stood up straighter, cupping his hands behind his back in the self-satisfied way that usually grated against Genji’s every nerve, but now only served to endear him more to the younger Shimada. “It isn’t, but I pulled some strings and promised a few favors,” he said. “The online features obviously aren’t implemented yet, but there is local co-op--”

  
  


Hanzo didn’t need to say anything more; Genji took a firm hold of Hanzo’s wrist and darted forward, pulling them to his room. He belatedly realized that that was the direction Hanzo had already been guiding them and grinned to himself.

  
  


No sooner had he thrown the screen open and kicked off his shoes, he made a bee-line for his television and knelt in front of it, eagerly turning on his console. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the startup screen.

  
  


“And you wanted to go clubbing tonight.” Hanzo’s voice chided from behind him.

  
  


Genji shot him a look over his shoulder. “Next time,” he mumbled, inserting the disk. He couldn’t bring himself to be mad that Hanzo had effectively gotten out of his end of the deal by getting him the game he’d been waiting for. There’d be more opportunities--more stuffy meetings and rigid familial duties to take care of to bribe Hanzo with.

  
  


When the game finally started, he stood, moving to the foot of his bed and taking a seat on the floor next to Hanzo, swinging one of his legs over Hanzo’s lap and letting it rest there. Genji handed him one of the controllers, shaking his foot with decreasing patience as he waited for the main menu.

  
  


“Thank you, Hanzo. You’re my favorite person in the world, Hanzo,” his smartass brother muttered after a beat. 

  
  


Genji’s eyes strained as he rolled them, almost tempted to push Hanzo away and rebuke his player 2 privileges. “Thank you Anija,” he said with all the luster of a bemoaned child. “You’re the best and my favorite person in the world and all of that,” he teased, twisting his foot to lightly kick at Hanzo’s shin.

  
  


He  _ was _ touched that not only had Hanzo apparently listened to him when he’d mentioned how excited he was for the game, but went out of his way to get it for him. He was well aware how seldom Hanzo did things for others without ulterior motives.

  
  


But Hanzo didn’t need to know that.

  
  


A comfortable silence passed between the two as the jarring light of the game’s menu flooded the dimly lit room. Genji navigated through the options, shaking his foot with anticipation and sucking in a chestful of air when the beginning clip finally started. Not even Hanzo clicking his tongue to chide him his childish excitement could ruin the moment. 

  
  


“Did you see that?!”

  
  


“Yes, Genji, I’m watching the same screen as you.”

  
  


“No, I mean, did you see what she did? In the last game one of her rivals stole her ultimate ability, so in this game she’s trying to.. uh…” Genji tapered off. He shook his head. Right. This wasn’t Jun, or Hiro, or one of his other arcade friends. Hanzo’s hadn’t willingly picked up a video game since his preteen years. He was only here to fulfill his part of their deal.

  
  


“Go ahead.”

  
  


He shot Hanzo a skeptical glance.

  
  


“What?” Hanzo asked, returning his glance briefly before turning back to the screen. “You were explaining what she’s trying to do.” he stated.

  
  


“Since when do you care about my games?” Genji asked.

  
  


This was too out of character for Hanzo for him to just shrug off; every time he’d taken his brother to do any of the things he liked to do, it took a concentrated effort to get Hanzo to even pretend to be interested. Why would this be any different?

  
  


Hanzo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. “ _ I _ don’t, but you do,” he said, exasperation dripping from his words, “Tell me or don’t. Either way, you may wish to pick your controller back up before you die.”

 

Hanzo’s amusement wasn’t lost on Genji. He cursed, scrambling to pick up his controller and move his character out of harm’s way now that the game had begun. It was a nice distraction, at least, from the tumultuous lurch he felt in his guts. He wasn’t certain how to reconcile the image of Hanzo--cold, domineering Hanzo bearing down on any and all who came across his path-- with the Hanzo currently sitting on his bedroom floor and laughing excitedly as he killed waves of grunts.

  
  


He tried to focus on the game, even trying to force himself to pretend that Hanzo was just one of his usual friends lounging around and playing a game. The process only served to make him feel more unsettled; Hanzo  _ passed _ . Had he not been so astutely aware of the situation, the raucous laughter and bouts of challenging one another to kill more than the other might have convinced him that he  _ was _ with one of his friends.

  
  


Hanzo turned his way only once to ask if Genji was going easy on him to make Hanzo feel better; Genji laughed it off, bumping his shoulder against his brother’s, and assured that he was. As much as he tried to focus on the game and remind himself that this was something he should’ve been exhilarated by, the more Hanzo got into it, the more he felt his hands clasp the controller harder and visibly shake.

  
  


“Ready for the next round?” Hanzo asked, eyes still glued to the screen. Genji felt his shoulders tense, but he let out a quiet breath to steady his nerves.

  
  


“I need a break. Play one without me.” he said, extracting his leg from Hanzo’s lap and pulling himself from the ground. Abjectly ignoring the pointed look from Hanzo, he stepped over his brother and walked to his bed-side table. It took a moment of shuffling through the assorted contents to find the carton he was looking for. The moment he opened the package, he heard Hanzo scoff from halfway across the room; neither of them needed words to understand the alluded ‘if you’re going to smoke, at least take some of father’s imported cigarettes instead of the garbage you can pick up from any street corner’.

  
  


To which, Genji usually had some witty retort or another to offer, but now could only muster a grunt of acknowledgement. “Phone?” he said, coming back to Hanzo’s side and extending a hand.

  
  


Hanzo nodded without meeting his eyes, reaching into his robes and pulling Genji’s phone back out. Genji gave a weak snort of laughter; he had almost forgotten that Hanzo had apprehended his phone during the meeting; at least that was in character for him. He swiped the screen on and turned away from Hanzo, pacing to the balcony.

  
  


His skin erupted in gooseflesh when a stringent breeze lapped around his neck, shivering all the way up to his shoulders. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding, eyes falling shut as he greedily sucked in the tepid night air. A calm settled in the pit of his stomach when he again opened his eyes, a blanket of stars dusting the sky overhead. The moon, nearly full, painted Hanamura castle in an iridescent silvery glow. No more servants to pace its hall, the castle had fallen deathly silent; were it not for the knowledge that there were a few guards posted in every rampart of every building, he might have thought himself utterly alone in the stark moonlight.

  
  


Another shiver set in, and he remembered the carton of cigarettes in his hand. With a dull ease, he removed one and let it hang between his lips. He pulled the familiar gold-plated lighter from his pocket and turned it over in his hand. A dragon circling a sword was engraved on the front; a gift from his father a year ago, when one of his spies had caught Genji smoking. Genji hadn’t had the heart to tell his father how seldom he  _ did _ smoke.  When he thought about it, he supposed he did owe it to Hanzo to give him credit for knowing what he did about Genji from actually speaking to him. As much as he loved his father, it was hard to place his own relationship with a man who got most of his information on his son through servants and spies.

  
  


He closed his eyes and felt the strain against his lid. One familial issue at a time. He flicked open the lid of the lighter and clicked it to life, leveraging it before his cigarette until the flame took. The first, heady breath wafted over him, and as he exhaled, he felt the muscles along his neck and back finally loosen.

  
  


His forearms pressed against the wood of the railing, leaning over it. 

  
  


_ Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo _

  
  


He slowly savored the first breath of smoke, eyes falling half-lidded. Everything had been coming back to Hanzo, lately. Even his friends had picked up on it. He clicked a button on the side of his phone to bring it back to life, inspecting the notifications listed on the front. He lifted his brows and shut the screen off again. About what he expected; a plethora of texts from his friends, likely wondering where he was. Usually by this time of the night, he’d have already snuck out and made his way to the arcade. He scratched at his jawline and pocketed his phone--he wasn’t looking forward to telling them that he’d missed time with them again in favor of spending time with Hanzo.

  
  


Hiro, his closest friend, had taken a special degree of insult in Genji blowing them off. Spending years ranting about your ass of a brother before suddenly turning around and spending almost all of your time with him? Yeah, Genji couldn’t exactly blame him. One question he’d demanded of Genji still stuck with him:  _ Why do you still care what he thinks about you? _

 

Genji couldn’t help but wonder if that’s really what it all came down to. Was it all just his childish desire to have Hanzo smile at him with pride? He sucked in his bottom lip, cigarette hanging lazily between two fingers. No, it was worse than that. He didn’t particularly care if Hanzo was proud of him. He didn’t really care  _ what _ Hanzo thought of him. 

 

When he really tried to rationalize it, he just wanted  _ Hanzo _ . He wanted his stupid, surly brother around him, no matter what the context. He’d be happy just sitting around outside, not saying anything and watching the cherry blossoms fall if Hanzo was at his side.  He wanted to be away from this castle and its meetings and endless training, to be with Hanzo somewhere its influence couldn’t reach; somewhere Hanzo could escape his self-imposed repression. He wanted Hanzo to smile again, to enjoy things without reservation...

 

Most of all, he wanted  _ Hanzo _ to want those things.

  
  


He again tried to swallow the surmounting knowledge that this was all finite. Hanzo  _ didn’t _ want those things, and before long, he’d be back to arguing with and hating Hanzo as soon as one of them reneged on the little deal of theirs. Genji would miss some important meeting, or Hanzo would refuse to do whatever trivial outing Genji had planned.

  
  


He couldn’t admit just how much that thought made his chest constrict.

  
  


“I don’t understand you.”

  
  


Genji flinched at the proximity of the voice, turning around sharply to face his brother. He hadn’t even heard the game stop, let alone Hanzo’s approach.

  
  


Hanzo met his gaze evenly, and though Genji didn’t dare break his eye-contact, he could see Hanzo clench his fists just outside his vision.

  
  


“I thought you would like this, but you’re just upset with me again,” he said, barely-contained malice threatening to spill over. “You take me to that arcade of yours at least twice every week to suffer through games with you and your friends, and you can’t be happier.”

  
  


Hanzo took a step forward, folding his arms defiantly. “I would assume it had something to do with me, but that doesn’t add up. You wouldn’t go through with all of the meetings and additional training to spend time with someone you don’t like. So what is it, Genji?” he barked back, voice finally crossing the line of neutrality and into hostility, “How have I upset you  _ this _ time?”

  
  


Genji’s free-hand balled into a fist, nerves pooling in the pit of his stomach and surging to his throat in the form of aggression. “You don’t understand me?” he asked, eyes wide as he shook his head, “I don’t understand  _ you _ !” he said, taking a step forward and levelling Hanzo with a glare. He was determined to show Hanzo he wouldn’t be cowed into submission this time. “Of course I like this. I love this! I love the game, I love playing it with  _ you, _ ” he said, taking a long breath before continuing. “ You obviously love it too. I haven’t seen you this happy in years!” He shouted, motioning towards Hanzo, “But you act like you’re too good for this sort of thing around anyone else but me. You haven’t picked up a game since we were kids, even though you loved them just as much as I did.” he concluded, voice barely remaining below a whisper. He was doing what he could to make himself sound angry, but with the aching pang in his chest and warble of his voice, he knew what it would sound like to Hanzo. 

  
  


Hurt. Weakness. Some amalgamation of the two.

  
  


Hanzo opened his mouth to speak, but Genji cut him off. “It’s like you push away anything that makes you happy. I don’t get it. I can’t! What’s the point of all the work you do if you can’t even let yourself enjoy the things you love?” He said, flicking the remnants of his cigarette to the floor. He moved to step out the ember, when a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him back.

 

“Get off--!” He shouted, body going rigid at the sudden contact and instinctively trying to push Hanzo away from him. It wasn’t until he’d grasped at Hanzo’s shoulder that he realized Hanzo’s foot was under his own.

  
  


He could feel it, warm and clammy beneath his own foot.

  
  


He lifted it with a sudden exhalation of breath, and watched as Hanzo lifted his in turn. Genji recoiled as the scent of burnt flesh filled the air around them, and kept his arms on Hanzo’s shoulders. 

  
  


A wave of self-loathing crashed against him when he realized what Hanzo had done.

  
  


“I’m sorry.” he said, voice cracking, “I’ll help you inside.”

  
  


Hanzo took a hold of either of Genji’s hands and forced them off his shoulders, one eyebrow raised. “I’ve had multiple assassins make attempts on my life, I’ll live through a cigarette burn,” He said.

  
  


Genji crossed his arms and scoffed, looking down at Hanzo’s foot. “Is that why you aren’t putting any pressure on it?” he asked, eyes going wide when Hanzo immediately moved to do just that. “Don’t put pressure on it to prove a point!” He hissed.

  
  


He felt defeated. He’d even managed to get through his entire rant without stammering, for once, and he had to ruin it by hurting Hanzo with his own oversight.

  
  


“Please come inside so I can bandage it,” he hissed, hoping it sounded more like an order than a plea. Hanzo levelled him with a gaze, before he gave a jerk of his head toward the interior and led the way. Genji didn’t bother to hide a sigh of relief at Hanzo’s compliance.

  
  


Genji worked silently. Once Hanzo had seated himself on the edge of Genji’s bed, he’d pulled the medical supplies he kept stashed in his drawer out and worked as quickly as he could. He tried to keep his hands from shaking by taking even breaths, gently holding Hanzo’s slim ankle as he worked.

 

He wanted to continue the conversation. He bit his bottom lip as he worked, trying to find his words to calmly rekindle the topic. He didn’t want them to just pretend like it never happened like they always did. He was tired of ignoring the insurmountable gap between them for the sake of maintaining an easier relationship.

  
  


“I enjoy the work I do, Genji. That’s what you don’t understand.” Hanzo’s voice came softly--softer than he’d heard it in recent memory. 

  
  


Relief flooded Genji’s chest. Maybe Hanzo was just as tired of the charade as he was.

  
  


“I enjoy trivial distractions like your games occasionally, but they don’t fill me with the same lasting satisfaction that my training does,” he said, pulling his foot away from Genji’s hold and gently setting it on the ground. He reached a hand down, cupping one of Genji’s cheeks and turning his attention up to him. “I know you don’t understand that, and I don’t hold it against you.”

  
  


“But I’m tired of not understanding you.” he said. He felt as weak as his words were; he couldn’t bring himself to even try to argue against his brother anymore. “We were so in sync when we were young.”

  
  


“We’re different people now. It doesn’t mean I care for you any less.” Hanzo said, moving his hand to run through Genji’s hair. “If that’s what you fear changing, rest easy.  I do not need to understand you to care about you.”

  
  


Genji remained motionless, only his eyes moving to look away from Hanzo. Stupid, perceptive Hanzo. He hated feeling like one of those suited men in the meeting room, constantly scrutinized under Hanzo’s omnipotent gaze. He leaned forward, letting his head rest against Hanzo’s knee. His eyes slipped shut when he felt Hanzo run his long, lithe fingers through the short slips of green hair.

  
  


“You say you don’t understand me and then read me in the same breath,” he said, pushing his cheek into Hanzo’s leg and relishing the physical contact. He exhaled a long breath, allowing himself to simply enjoy the sensation of being close to Hanzo. His heart swelled, breath calming as he focused on the sensation of Hanzo’s fingertips brushing across his scalp.

 

“You know I’m never going to be what the clan wants me to be, right?” He finally muttered, eyes fluttering open and turning his head to look up at Hanzo. “This ‘deal’ doesn’t really change anything.” He asked.

  
  


Hanzo smirked with one side of his lips, hand coming to a rest on top of Genji’s head. “Yes, but it makes them happy to think that it might,” he said.

  
  


Genji quirked an eyebrow, lower lip jutting out as he regarded Hanzo. “So that’s what you’re in it for?” He asked, inflection matching his pout.

 

The attempt was met with a painful ruffle of his hair that was all bony knuckles. “Don’t fish for compliments. It doesn’t suit you,” he muttered, hand coming to rest on the peak of Genji’s head. “You know what I’m here for.”

  
  


“So forward, Hanzo.” Genji cooed, fluttering his eyelashes to the best of his ability with the awkward angle. With the wide grin slowly spreading across his face, even the well-trained doe-eyes he utilized on unsuspecting patrons of his favorite clubs couldn’t save the ruse.

  
  


“Don’t be an idiot,” Hanzo spat. Genji bit the tip of his tongue when Hanzo’s cheeks noticeably colored.

 

Poor, repressed Hanzo. For all of his pride at his ability to withstand any amount of pressure without breaking his stoic persona, he was quick to show his embarrassment at any display of intimacy.

  
  


He’d be lying if he said it didn’t give  _ him _ a strange degree of pride to be the one who could always make Hanzo squirm.

  
  


His smirk broadened at the reaction, moving to his feet and crouching before Hanzo. One lone, stray part of his mind shot up red flags at the encroaching plan.

  
  


The desire to taunt Hanzo easily surmounted it.

  
  


“How cruel,  _ Anija _ .” he muttered, leaning forward and letting both hands rest at Hanzo’s sides. “You come onto me and then insult me?” He stopped there, eyes scouring Hanzo’s own and waiting for a reaction. 

  
  


He didn’t have to wait long; Hanzo quickly turned his head away from Genji. With an encroaching smirk, Genji watched as Hanzo did his best to maintain a stern expression, disgruntled scowl and furrowed brow trained in place. It was unfortunate for Hanzo, Genji thought, that he had learned to discern the subtle differences between Hanzo’s expressions; maybe all of Hanzo’s ‘training’  _ was _ paying off. He grinned at the idea--too bad for Hanzo it wasn’t in any sort of productive way.

  
  


“I understand you think you’re amusing,” Hanzo said, voice terse in a way that sparked against Genji’s nerves. “But even you must acknowledge that you’re crossing a line.”

  
  


Genji could hear the strain in Hanzo’s words. A louder voice in his head reminded him, once more, that Hanzo was right. A voice that was silenced by  the increasing thrum of his heart, and excited energy pulsing all the way down to his fingertips. He justified it with the reminder that he’d always had poor impulse control.

  
  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he muttered, pushing himself up to his feet and positioning himself to face Hanzo directly. He hunched his shoulders forward until he was within Hanzo’s breathing room. “This is how I always am.”

  
  


Hanzo gave a dry scoff, leaning further back and turning his attention fully on Genji. “With the friends you regularly  _ sleep _ with, perhaps.” he said, placing an index finger against Genji’s sternum and pushing forcefully. “Unless that is where you intend for this night to go, you may wish to rethink this choice,” he said.

  
  


The dry humor wasn’t lost on Genji; it took a great deal of willpower to not laugh at Hanzo’s stoic delivery.  “And if I am?” he asked, pushing further still and, with a quick lunge, planting his lips on Hanzo’s cheek in a wet kiss.

  
  


When Hanzo struck, he did so with no warning. Before Genji had time to be conscious of what was happening, Hanzo had him pinned to the bed with his forearm pressing against his throat.

  
  


Genji tensed, briefly, instincts nearly taking over. One arm gripped against the meat of Hanzo’s forearm, only lightening his hold when he took another breath. He flashed a strained smile, lips pursing together to blow a mock-kiss up towards Hanzo. “Kinky,” was all he managed to get out with the pressure Hanzo continued to apply. It burned to swallow, his adam’s apple forced painfully down with each attempt.

  
  


Before Hanzo had a chance to respond, Genji swiftly twisted his body and, with the little thought required of a lifetime of practice, wrapped a leg around Hanzo’s waist and pulled, sending them both toppling to the side.

  
  


For every hour Genji spent training, however, Hanzo had spent five. With what seemed like negligible effort, Hanzo drove an elbow into Genji’s sternum and moved to a crouch, grasping Genji by one arm and pushing him onto his back.

  
  


Once the pain of having his arm twisted behind his back passed, he laughed low in his throat. “Still kinky,” he muttered into the sheets. He twisted into the hold and pushed back against Hanzo; despite the jolt of pain, it was enough to throw off the larger Shimada. He attempted to scramble away from Hanzo, raucous laughter bubbling from his chest.

  
  


Any freedom the movement granted him was short-lived. He feigned a scream when Hanzo grasped his ankle and yanked back on him. A sharp glance over his shoulder revealed Hanzo crouching at the side of the bed, and using the leverage to pull Genji towards him.

  
  


A flutter of nerves swirled with overwhelming excitement when he saw Hanzo, lost in the moment,  _ actually _ smiling.

  
  


He didn’t bother to fight when Hanzo pulled him bodily from the bed and, in a mess of limbs and heaving chests, pinned him to the wooden floor. He was glad to be faceup this time, squirming in his brother’s hold to try and find any purchase to pull himself away. Hanzo was always one step ahead of him, situating his weight against Genji’s hips to restrict his movement, and pinning his arms over his head.

  
  


After what felt like minutes of trying to shift his weight or twisting his way out of Hanzo’s grasp, Genji eventually resigned himself to the futility of it. With a broad grin that fully squinted his eyes, he let his body fall slack in Hanzo’s hold. His eyes met Hanzo’s own, rolling them at the victorious sneer he wore.

  
  


Even with the added pressure of Hanzo’s chest pressing against his own, Genji felt his chest heave with the last surges of laughter billowing in his chest. He blinked twice before he let his eyes fall shut, breathing out deeply. He couldn’t remember the last time he and Hanzo had  _ rough-housed _ . A sharp ache in his cheeks made him wonder when the last time he had laughed hard enough for it to hurt was. Not since they were young, on either counts.

  
  


“Haven’t done that since we were kids,” he muttered, more-so to himself than Hanzo. With the residual laughter finally simmering to a sigh, he pushed his hips forward to better situate himself. He would have been content to simply lay there for a moment, allowing his body to find a state of calm after the sudden surge of adrenaline and elation.  _ Would have _ , at least, until his shifting had placed one leg too far up his brother’s thigh.

  
  


_ That _  wasn't like when they were like kids.

  
  


He swallowed thickly--any degree of calm lost at the revelation that Hanzo was, undisputably, hard. Any joke Genji may have made at the predicament died on his tongue; he would have had no qualms against teasing one of his friends in the same situation, but this was  _ Hanzo _ . Hanzo, his older brother, straddling his hips with their chests almost flush together. Hanzo, stoic and utterly unshakeable, whose presence could chill a room and decide the fate of every occupant with a mere nod of his head, had a  _ hard-on _ .

  
  


A surge of blood warmed his cheeks; he knew Hanzo was sexually repressed, but it suddenly occurred to him that he must have underestimated the extent of it if just rough-housing had excited him this much.

  
  


He opened his eyes and tensed when he saw Hanzo’s gaze fixed steadfastly on him. He wasn’t entirely certain what he’d been expecting--something akin to shame, or Hanzo scrambling upright and pretending neither of them had noticed, perhaps. Unapologetic, half-lidded longing hadn’t been a consideration.

  
  


The callous pad of Hanzo’s thumb ran across his cheek and over his bottom lip; Genji felt his lips part with no conscious decision on his own part. His breath came in stuttered intervals, heartbeat irregular against his ribcage. He couldn’t bring himself to break Hanzo’s gaze; utterly focused and attentive----stoicism mingled with a softened edge.

  
  


“You’ve always had an attractive face.” Hanzo whispered; the affection in his voice sending a wave of goosebumps over Genji’s skin. There was an undeniable intimacy in Hanzo’s words, and the way his eyes roved over his face and lingered on his lips. The breathy, intangible sigh Hanzo uttered set his nerves on fire, unwittingly letting out a needy breath when Hanzo removed his thumb.

  
  


He could see the hesitation in Hanzo’s face; he knew that Hanzo was grappling with the same moral dilemmas he was facing. Hanzo, at least, had a better sense of impulse control than he did; whether or not this was mere impulse, however, he couldn’t figure out. Hanzo had always been unreadable, but had he really missed the signs? He tried to run his mind through the last few months of their time together, hoping to remember some telling moment that might explain why he was currently pinned under his brother and contemplating the ramifications of grabbing him by the hair and pulling his face to his own.

  
  


When none came, he chuckled softly. He hadn’t noticed when Hanzo had freed his hands, but used one now to tuck a strand of Hanzo’s bangs behind one ear. He let his fingers linger, lightly ghosting over the outline of his jaw as he attempted to find any words to respond to his brother.

  
  


“I don’t know about that,” he eventually said, a thumb and forefinger resting against Hanzo’s chin. “Remember when I had braces and headgear?” He whispered.

  
  


He almost expected Hanzo to roll his eyes and leave at the joke, but Hanzo merely chuckled. With his free hand, Hanzo gently placed it against the back of Genji’s, his thumb running along his knuckles. “Barring a few months, perhaps.” he said, smile gradually fading when he looked away from Genji. “I...see that you aren’t startled.” he said, a sigh following his words. “How long have you known?”

  
  


Genji sucked in his bottom lip, kneading the flesh beneath his teeth. Well, that at least answered the question of whether this was an impulse or not. That was good. Though it did open the floodgates to the matter of  _ your brother has a crush on you and holy shit why does that make me want to fuck him even more _ .

  
  


He shrugged, trying to keep his breathing level when Hanzo brought his focus back down to him. “Not long,” he said. It wasn’t a  _ complete _ lie.

  
  


Hanzo nodded, a silence punctuated by his avoidant gaze. “You must understand, I never meant for you to find out about this, I--”

  
  


“Hanzo.” Genji cut in, lifting a hand to  physically silence Hanzo with a finger to his lips. “Stop. Talking.” He said, gradually removing his hand and moving it to cup Hanzo’s face. “I get that you’re new to this. Really, I do, I was there once, too,” he said, smirking just long enough as Hanzo rolled his eyes. “But I’m giving you ten seconds to find something  better to do with your mouth than talk.”

  
  


When he was met with only a blank, nervous  stare, he groaned and let the back of his head press into the floor. He took a breath and opened his eyes once more, finding Hanzo’s own. His fingers gently brushed across Hanzo’s jaw-line, opening his mouth to let out a breathy chuckle. “You aren’t scared, are you?” He asked, the sneer remaining as his eyes slowly roamed from his eyes to his mouth.

  
  


It was almost comical, watching the slow realization dawn on Hanzo’s face, and see the slow, challenging smile slowly find its place. “I’m never scared,” he said, and it was all Genji needed to hear.

  
  


His forehead first came to rest against his brother’s as he pushed himself onto his elbows, breathing deep through his nose at the established connection. With a soft motion of his hand, he tilted Hanzo’s face up to better angle his own, pressing his lips into his brother’s. There was a hesitance to it, but he let it linger, hand moving down to grasp Hanzo’s neck and better root him in place.

  
  


Hanzo was slow to respond, briefly stiffening in Genji’s hold and breathing heavily through his nose. He only relaxed when Genji began to rub slow, reassuring circles against the back of his neck. Genji eventually felt the muscles go lax, and breathed in deeply, parting his lips into the kiss.

  
  


Genji sighed against his brother’s mouth, his own lips parting further and tilting his head for better purchase. His fingers tangled into the thick hairs at the nape of Hanzo’s neck. giving an experimental tug. Hanzo gave a muffled gasp that Genji quickly took advantage of, sucking in his bottom lip and lightly biting the tender flesh.

  
  


Hanzo was slow to respond, all tepid, uncertain movements and fumbling kisses. When Genji opened his eyes and saw Hanzo’s own rammed shut and sweat clearly matting his brow, it took every piece of restraint in him to not laugh directly in his face. When it eventually struck him that,  _ holy shit _ , Hanzo was treating this with the same degree of serious focus he did training, it was equal parts endearing and irritating.

  
  


It was more difficult than he would have admitted, taking things this slow. His body ached at the need for touch, and he contemplated the merits of simply taking Hanzo’s hands and forcing him to  _ actually touch him _ . He knew this nervous, timid person wasn’t the Hanzo he knew; he was forceful and deliberate, with a quiet passion that burned behind everything he did.

  
  


He wanted that directed at him, and holy  _ shit, _ just the thought of it made his cock twitch to life. He pulled out of the kiss just enough to catch his breath, and let it fall heavily against Hanzo’s lips. His eyes, half-hooded, roamed over Hanzo’s face until he caught his brother’s gaze. He bit his bottom lip, not bothering to hide the shit-eating grin as he let his lips ghost over Hanzo’s teasingly. “Hanzo,” he said, voice a breathy whisper. “The elders aren’t here. Can you  _ please _ stop treating this like it’s a judged competition and do something?”

  
  


Hanzo balked--to such a noticeable extent that Genji had to restrain himself from laughing again. Instead, he grinned, rubbing his hands down the length of Hanzo’s neck, and letting them fall gently at the nape. He hoped it read as a comforting motion, but with Hanzo’s lack of experience, everything was in the air.

  
  


“What do you want me to do?” He hissed, brows lowered.

  
  


“Well, something more than awkwardly return my kisses.” Genji retorted, unperturbed by Hanzo’s irritation.

  
  


Hanzo sighed, making a show of rolling his eyes. “You’re the expert here.” He said, smirking before slipping in a quick, “for once.” He fell silent, running a thumb over one of Genji’s cheeks. He licked his lips before speaking, “I don’t know  _ your _ boundaries, and I certainly don’t know my  _ own _ .”

  
  


Genji openly rolled his eyes; Hanzo was as rule-bound as always. Even if he  _ did _ appreciate Hanzo’s attempt at communication, it was taking a toll on the spontaneity that had initially sucked him into the moment. “I don’t know, Hanzo, don’t stick your entire fist up my ass? I don’t have a lot of boundaries, you’ll...learn yours as we go,” he said, circling his hand on one wrist as he spoke. 

  
  


Hanzo fixed him with a scrutinizing gaze, allowing himself a soft smile at Genji’s teasing. “Impatient, brother?”

  
  


Genji’s grin broadened, one brow lifting in challenge. “I have to admit,  _ Anija _ , most people don’t usually take so long to grab my ass. You have some catching up to do”

  
  


“Your  _ ass _ is on the floor, Genji.” Hanzo challenged back.

  
  


“Hmm. That is a problem. We should remedy that.” Genji said in a monotone, flashing a wink that Hanzo met with a scoff.

  
  


It didn’t stop him from standing up and taking Genji’s hands to help hoist him off the floor.

  
  


Genji’s hand balled into a fist around the fabric of Hanzo’s shirt, one leg parting Hanzo’s and hooking a foot behind his ankle. Hanzo’s lips parted in a silent gasp, clenching to defend himself instinctively but going lax when his hands grasped Genji’s wrist as he let Genji push him onto the bed. He fell with an unceremonious creak of the frame, undone hair fanning in a halo around his head as Genji crawled onto the bed with practiced ease. He situated himself on Hanzo’s pelvis and maintained eye-contact with each move, breaking into a grin when Hanzo’s eyes met his.

  
  


“This is a good look for you.” He paused long enough to lick his bottom lip and let his eyes rove over the small part of exposed skin he could see with the robe beginning to fall open. “I could get used to it.” Genji said, lips pulling back in a crooked smirk. He brought his hands to the sash of Hanzo’s robe and slowly, tantalizingly pulled it loose. The fabric fell unceremoniously to the side as Genji turned his attention to the warm flesh now exposed. He splayed his fingers out along Hanzo’s abdomen, relishing in the smooth, hardened ridges of muscle just beneath the surface, before pulling them slowly, languidly up his brother’s chest.

  
  


Hanzo’s back arched at the touch, his hands balling into fists on the sheets of his bed. Genji shifted his hips forward, grinding his hardening cock against Hanzo’s and shuddering at the low moan that parted Hanzo’s lips. 

  
  


He leaned over enough to ram his lips against Hanzo’s, greedily deepening it when Hanzo gasped at the attention. His hands ran roughly up his sides and over his chest, moaning as he let his fingers brush over the dark nipples. He could feel them grow stiff under his fingers, and ground his pelvis into Hanzo’s. Hanzo bucked forward at the contact, thin robes doing little to cover both swelling cocks. Genji bit his bottom lip, giving an experimental tug on one nipple and gaping when Hanzo--stoic, immutable Hanzo--moaned.

  
  


Hanzo looked  _ utterly helpless  _ as his eyebrows furrowed and fingers pulled uselessly at the bedding; it made Genji rut against him with even less reserve. Genji sighed as he moved to kiss Hanzo, one hand holding the back of his neck. He whined low in his throat as he continued to steadily grind his hips against Hanzo, savoring the tinges of pleasure that were maddeningly both too much and not enough. He eventually parted their lips, leaning back enough to shoot Hanzo a crooked smirk. “Better, but you’re forgetting something,” he said, punctuating the statement with a sharp thrust.

  
  


Hanzo hissed, his own hand going to grasp the back of Genji’s head. He levelled Genji with a glare that carried no weight behind it. Maintaining eye-contact, he ran his hand down Genji’s back and, with one brow raised, allowed it to finally cup Genji’s ass. Genji grinned in turn, waggling his eyebrows until Hanzo, relenting with a sigh, gripped the flesh. Genji’s smirk spread, chest heaving with silent laughter. He darted forward, kissing his brother’s cheek.

  
  


“You’re an idiot.”

  
  


Genji nodded, nuzzling Hanzo’s cheek. “And you  _ still _ like me.”

  
  


Hanzo answered the sentiment with a sharp thrust that caught Genji off-guard, whimpering as he matched it. The elder Shimada chuckled into his ear, teething against the lobe. “I’m allowed to have bad tastes from time to time.” he whispered, hand fully kneading and pulling at the flesh.

  
  


Genji shuddered at the sudden influx of sensation, losing pace of his rhythm and all-but writhing on top of Hanzo. “Ass.” he muttered, smirking despite his loss of control. He rammed their mouths back together, ignored the brief clashing of their teeth and sucking at his bottom lip. It was a familiar sensation for him, but from the way Hanzo’s shoulders pulled back and knees winced off the bed, he has to assume Hanzo hadn’t expected anything so  _ rough _ .

  
  


_ Oh,  _ you’ll learn.

  
  


Genji ran a hand down Hanzo’s chest, a slow-sweep that just brushed over sweat-slick skin and toying at the edge of Hanzo’s waistband. He easily slipped his hand under and let his palm linger on the soft patch of hair, the tips of his fingers just barely ghosting over the length of his cock.

  
  


It was almost mesmerizing, how he could feel Hanzo shudder at the light touches; almost tantalizing, as he lets just the pads of his finger brush against his cock.

  
  
  


Before he could fully understand what was happening, Hanzo’s hands found purchase on the back of his head and he returned the kiss with a fervor Genji hadn’t anticipated. Tongue roving over the part in his lips, hot breath spilling into his mouth and the acidic tinge of blood filling his mouth. Hanzo thrusted forcefully upward into Genji’s hand, and Genji could appreciate the unspoken demand. He grasped Hanzo’s cock and pumped his fist over the length.

  
  


Hanzo’s mouth parted from his in a quivering gasp, back arching and head pressed back into the sheets. Genji sat back, pulling out of Hanzo’s lap enough to enjoy the view. He had  _ never _ seen Hanzo look this helpless--twisting and thrusting uselessly against his hand every time he let his thumb roll over the slit of his head, and swirling the first beads of pre around the crown. 

  
  


He bit his lip. “So hard already,  _ Anija _ ?” he whispered, rolling his hand over the underside of his length. “The great Shimada heir, brought to such desperation by a simple handjob. What would the elders say?”

  
  


Hanzo laughed breathily, and Genji could see him trying to control his own body long enough to speak. He didn’t make it easy for him, thumb running over the base of his head.  “I imagine the elders would be--” he cut himself off with a grimace as Genji continued working. “Ngh--they would be more appalled that it’s  _ you _ I’m doing this with than the act itself.”

  
  


Genji stopped his ministrations with a dry chuckle, pulling his hand from Hanzo’s pants despite the groan of protest Hanzo gave at being abandoned. “What, for the brother part, or because they just hate  _ me _ ?” He asked, unceremoniously grasping the waistband of Hanzo’s pants and beginning to pull them off.

  
  


Hanzo huffed--whether in response to Genji’s own statement, or in his being forcibly undressed, Genji couldn’t tell--and pushed himself to a seated position. He smacked Genji’s hand away from his waist with no real strength behind it, and levelled him with a gaze. “The latter,” he said definitively. Genji relented the point with a pout of his lips and a nod. The Shimada clan had a history of licentious affairs dating back generations, but the Elders  _ did _ hate him especially. “Now get off of me so I can undress myself.” Hanzo concluded, forcibly removing Genji’s other hand from his waist.

  
  


He sat up on his knees and leaned back, allowing Hanzo to pull his legs in and begin to take off his robes. “I was going to do that for you.” Genji said, one eyebrow raised. He watched Hanzo methodically disrobe, eyes hooded in veiled interest, one hand giving his half-hard cock a squeeze.

  
  


“That’s humiliating.” Hanzo returned, adamantly avoiding Genji’s eyecontact the moment he’d noticed Genji watching him as he worked.

  
  


“What? No it’s not, it’s hot,” he returned, breath briefly catching in his throat when he saw Hanzo hesitate at the waistband of his pants before finally firming his resolve and pulling off the last remnants of his clothing.

  
  


“I already feel foolish enough without you  _ undressing me _ .” Hanzo said, eyes continuing to avoid him as he sat on his heels, hands moving to cover his sizeable erection, waiting for Genji to do something.

 

Genji ran his tongue against his bottom lip, savoring the image of Hanzo, his hair disheveled and body covered in a fine sheen of sweat, sitting before him. Nervous, uncertain,  _ scared _ …

  
  


Genji crawled forward, hands going to Hanzo’s wrists and gently pulling them away. He lowered himself gently into Hanzo’s lap, and loosely placed his brother’s hands on his own hips. Hanzo finally turned his attention back to Genji, and Genji felt his chest tighten at the sheer honesty Hanzo levelled him with. “Don’t feel foolish.” Genji muttered, bumping his nose against Hanzo’s. He softly pressed his lips against Hanzo, eyes only falling shut with a contented sigh when Hanzo kissed him back, hands easing into their hold on his hips.

  
  


He pulled back after letting the kiss linger a moment, eyes half-lidded as he he regarded Hanzo. “Undress me,” he whispered, with a quiet strength behind the quiet words. Hanzo nodded, carefully undoing the waistband of Genji’s robes and pulling the loose fabric from his shoulders. He worked meticulously, reverent when his eyes darted up and found Genji’s while he worked. Genji shifted himself up and out of Hanzo’s lap when it came to his pants, chuckling when Hanzo’s eyes widened just enough to belie his surprise when he found himself eye-level with Genji’s cock.

  
  


Genji had begun to stand up to kick his pants off all the way, when two hands at his hips stopped him. He sucked in a sharp gasp of air through clenched teeth when one of Hanzo’s hands came to rest at the base of his cock, stroking it experimentally and pulling back the hood of his foreskin. A surge of warmth pooled in Genji’s gut, rooting him in place when Hanzo leaned forward and, with little warning, ran the rough pad of his tongue along the underside of Genji’s head.

  
  


He shuddered, forcibly grasping Hanzo by the shoulders to better balance himself. “Shit..” He muttered, nails digging into flesh when his brother enveloped the head in his mouth, pulling back with a wet ‘pop’ and running his tongue along his bottom lip.

  
  


When his eyes met Hanzo’s, his breath lodged in his throat; Hanzo was looking for his approval. He gave it with a nod, and a shaky intake of breath. Hanzo ran his tongue along the underside of his cock; Genji held in a laugh when he saw Hanzo’s nose scrunch.  _ Yeah _ , he wanted to say, it’s an acquired taste.

  
  


Genji gave a shuddered breath, one hand moving to run his fingers through Hanzo’s hair, fingers deftly curling around the locks. He flinched, hips inadvertently bucking forward. His shoulders tensed, fingers gripping into Hanzo’s hair when his cock made contact with the back of Hanzo’s throat. Hanzo’s head recoiled with a cough, turning his head away with a furrow of his eyebrows. “Sorry,” Genji said around a groan, releasing his hold on Hanzo’s head. Hanzo, for his part, attempted a weak glare before turning his focus back on Genji’s length.

  
  


He quirked a brow as a bead of pre leaked from Genji’s cock, hand leaving the base and running an experimental fingertip over it. He spread the fluid around Genji’s head and replaced his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. Genji didn’t bother to restrain a low moan when Hanzo began to work his way down Genji’s length; didn’t mind, either, when he saw Hanzo’s cheeks color at his unrestrained vocalizations. “Look at you,” he muttered, hand running along the jut of Hanzo’s jawline. “So hard, just from sucking my cock.” He said, praising lilt traipsing from his words, a crooked smile to match them. “How long have you been fantasizing about this,  _ brother?”  _ He asked, thrusting forward to punctuate the sentiment.

  
  


He held Hanzo’s face in place with one hand, gently thrusting his cock against Hanzo’s tongue. A dull part of his mind reminded him that he was  _ facefucking _ Hanzo, a fact that only served to make his legs tremble beneath him. He remained careful to not hit Hanzo’s throat, but it was steadily becoming harder and harder to not abandon restraint and bottom-out.

  
  


More. He needed  _ more _ than Hanzo’s mouth could give him. He pulled out fast enough to leave a trail of drool pooling from the corner of Hanzo’s mouth.

  
  


_ Fuck.  _ Seeing Hanzo this  _ debauched _ was doing more to him than he wanted to admit. He ran his thumb along the corner of Hanzo’s lip, leaning down and swiftly enveloping him in a kiss. His tongue found purchase in his parted lips, drinking in the soft grunt of confusion Hanzo uttered. He pulled himself close, none-too ashamed to place his cock flush against Hanzo’s chest and rut against it.

  
  


With a gasp, he pulled back with a whispered “Fuck!”, sitting back just long enough to finally kick his pants off. He left them in a haphazard pile on the bed and darted to his nightstand, fumbling through his contents until he found the -- thankfully -- still-full bottle of lube. He frantically crawled back to his brother and mashed their lips together with a desperation that burned against his chest. His arms wrapped around Hanzo’s torso, depositing the bottle at their side and pulling his brother as close to him as he physically could, legs wrapping around his back. He whined needily into Hanzo’s mouth, hips rocking forward to awkwardly frot against his brother.  _ God _ , he was so hard, and from the hands now roughly scratching down his back and desperate fervor with which he returned Genji’s kisses,  _ finally _ gaining confidence.

  
  


Hanzo’s hands eventually found purchase on Genji’s ass, digging into the flesh and pulling them apart. His breath coming in stunted pants, Genji pulled away from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s. He chuckled against Hanzo’s lips, grinding his cock against Hanzo’s before pushing back into Hanzo’s hold. “ _ Someone’s  _ into my ass,” he chided, bumping their noses together.

  
  


Hanzo scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I pity your previous partners if you’re  _ this _ much of a snotty brat to them as well.” He muttered, hands moving to cup his ass regardless. Genji grinned broadly, kissing him affectionately.

  
  


“Just you,” he whispered, letting the kiss linger. When he finally pulled away, he broke into a smile, heart thrumming. Hanzo was smiling at him--that stupid, sincere smile he’d seen a handful of times in his life. A warmth shot through his body from head to toe, a sudden giddiness overwhelming him. He placed a quick series of kisses to Hanzo’s forehead and nose, pulling their hips flush together.

  
  


Feeling their cocks again grind against one another, his breath staggered with a whine. “Hanzo,” he murmured, hand fumbling at their side until he found the bottle. “Spread this on one hand.” He instructed, leaning back far enough to allow Hanzo room to do so. Hanzo looked from the bottle to him, nodding wryly.

  
  


His heartbeat quickened as he watched Hanzo squeeze a liberal amount into one palm and spread it along his fingers. “I know what you’re asking of me,” he muttered, avoiding Genji’s eye-contact. “Are you sure?”

  
  


Genji lifted a brow, regarding Hanzo with pursed lips. “Whaaaat? How could my  _ pure, innocent _ brother know what I’m asking?” He asked, eyes squinting with the broadness of his smirk.

  
  


Hanzo furrowed his brows, turning what was likely meant to be a stern glare Genji’s way. “I’ve watched--well, I know--it’s common sense--”

  
  


Genji cut him off with a stout laugh. “No.  _ You?  _ My morally righteous brother? Watching  _ porn? _ I can’t believe it.” Genji said, biting the tip of his tongue with a sneer at the way Hanzo’s face fell. “Hanzo, you’re  _ twenty-three _ years old.” He calmly reminded, placing one index finger under Hanzo’s face and forcing him to look back up at him. He shook his head with a chuckle, gently kissing him. “Now finger-fuck me and show me what the internet’s taught you,” he joked, arching his ass backwards to emphasize his point.

  
  


Hanzo muttered something about Genji ruining the mood, but Genji couldn’t focus too much on his words when Hanzo was running one slick finger over the cleft of his ass. He resettled himself on his knees to give Hanzo better purchase, legs splitting further apart underneath him. 

His forehead came to rest against the nape of Hanzo’s neck as his brother pulled Genji’s ass further apart with his free hand, the other teasing the rim of his hole.

  
  


One fingertip easily slid in, and Genji tensed at the warmth that flooded over him as Hanzo easily worked the rest of his finger inside. He rocked back into the sensation, breath falling heavy against Hanzo’s neck. “Harder,” he muttered, and was glad when Hanzo delivered, slowly pumping the finger further into his ass, and bending his finger at the top-most joint to rub it against his upper walls.

  
  


Genji convulsed, body lurching forward and a gasp parting his lips, head lulling to the side and letting Hanzo work in silence, save the quick moans when Hanzo’s finger hits the deepest point. He rocked back into the fingers, trying to keep rhythm with Hanzo’s pumping, but it’s  _ not enough _ , and he felt too on edge to enjoy Hanzo’s labor. “ _ More, _ ” he groaned, feeling vaguely empty and indiscernible.

  
  


Hanzo chuckled, and Genji shuddered at the low resonance he could  _ feel _ with his proximity to Hanzo’s chest. “So demanding,” he teased, finger slowly retracting until just the tip remained inside.

  
  


A moan died in Genji’s throat, ending in a whimper when he felt two fingertips press against his hole, slowly splitting him as Hanzo drove them inside. His eyes fell half-lidded, only dimly aware that he was biting against Hanzo’s neck to hold himself in place.

  
  


“Careful.” Hanzo demanded, and Genji relented, licking a broad stripe across the flesh he’d assaulted, instead peppering it with a series of nips. He knew he couldn’t mark Hanzo; as often as  _ he _ came to clan meetings covered in evidence of the night prior, Hanzo  _ didn’t _ . God, he wanted to, though--wanted to watch their parents’ brows shoot to their hairline and sit, consumed with shock and confusion, full of questions that the etiquette of court manner wouldn’t allow them to ask. And he would sit there, content in the knowledge that  _ he’d _ given them, biting and marking Hanzo as he  _ begged _ for it...

  
  


It was enough to make his cock ache between his legs, untouched and swollen as Hanzo continued his ministrations. He didn’t have to ask Hanzo for the third finger, head swimming with a grogginess as Hanzo ran the pads of all three fingers against his upper walls, before splitting apart and delving into him. With one sudden firm thrust, Hanzo buried his fingers as deep into Genji as they could, prying him open and rubbing insistently against his prostate. He coulf feel his cock dripping a thick stream of pre into Hanzo’s lap, and was just cognizant enough to feel a tinge of embarrassment. The feeling was quickly superseded by Hanzo’s continued thrusts, and his desperation to thrust back into him with a fervor that his body can’t keep up with.

  
  


He bit against Hanzo’s neck again, mindlessly trying to bury Hanzo as deeply within him as he can, pressure pooling in his gut as he fucked himself on his brother’s fingers.

  
  


“Genji--”

  
  


Hearing his name uttered so reverentially was nearly enough to send him over the edge, a white hot flash of pleasure leaving him dizzy and out of breath. “Stop--stopstopstop.” He managed to whimper, clamping down on Hanzo’s fingers to force him to stop.

  
  
  


He felt Hanzo tense under him, and gave a breathy chuckle. “No, you’re fine, it’s--fuck.” He whined, body convulsing when Hanzo slowly pulled his fingers out of him and left him bereft. He bucked backwards, body still desperate for the contact despite his attempt to stay in control. “Fuck me,” he moaned, sitting upright with a sudden vigor and need to assert control. He rammed his lips against Hanzo’s, only long enough to establish the connection before tearing himself off of Hanzo.

  
  


With one meaningful push, he forced Hanzo back against the bed, holding him down with one hand against his throat. His eyes briefly met Hanzo’s, only long enough to take in the hooded, desperate desire he was certain he was mirroring. 

  
  


His free hand moved to Hanzo’s cock, languidly stroking it. He could feel it spasm in his hand, Hanzo’s hips just pulling off the bed to thrust into his touch. His lips felt numb as he smirked, fingernails biting into the flesh of Hanzo’s throat. “Wish I could take your picture like this,” he whispered, realligning his hips and bringing Hanzo’s cock to the cleft of his ass, placing the tip against his hole. “Lucky you my phone isn’t near.”

  
  


Hanzo chuckled between a grunt, hands grasping desperately at the meat of Genji’s thighs. “I’d snap it in half before you could even try.”

  
  
  


“Yeah, maybe don’t joke about snapping things in half when your dick is in my hand.” Genji challenged, earning him a grimace from Hanzo.

  
  


He chuckled, leaning to his side to grab the bottle. Taking a handful, he slowly worked it over Hanzo’s length, enjoying the slick sound of it. He took a long breath to steady himself; no matter how many times he did this, the first plunge always hit his nerves like ice. His knees buckled as he slowly lowered himself, eyes scrunching shut as he forced his body to relax around the cockhead spearing him. The pressure was immediate, a pain blossoming in his gut at the sudden thickness of it--a pain that seared through him when, suddenly, Hanzo thrusted upwards with a grunt.

  
  


Genji clamped around Hanzo’s cock, hand again going to his throat and giving a threatening squeeze. “Don’t. Move.” He glowered, releasing a sharp breath and steadily loosening around the cock.

  
  


It took him a moment to realize he’d just  _ barked _ an order at Hanzo--and Hanzo had  _ obeyed _ . He rocked his hips forward at the spike of pleasure the thought brought him, coupled with the mingled pain and pleasure of slowly filling himself with Hanzo. 

  
  


He could feel how desperate Hanzo was, fingers leaving welts on his thighs and neck craned back in an attempt to control himself.

  
  


_ Yeah, he could get used to this _ .

  
  


“Beg for it.” Genji ordered, leaning forward and placing more pressure against Hanzo’s throat. “Tell me how much you want me,” he lilted, beginning to rock himself along the first few inches of Hanzo’s cock.

  
  


Hanzo’s brows screwed together in frustration, sucking in a lungful of air and regarding Genji with a half-lidded glare. “Please.” He hoarsed. Genji ran his tongue along his bottom lip, savoring every ounce of shame and desperation in Hanzo’s voice. “You know how much I want this, don’t torment me,” he said in a hiss, hips lifting off the bed and barely stopping himself from thrusting.

  
  


Genji tutted, lifting himself enough to only leave the head in. “You can do better than that. Tell me  _ exactly _ what you want,” he taunted, free-hand going to idly play with one of Hanzo’s nipples, rolling it between fingertips and fixing Hanzo with a challenging smirk.

  
  


Hanzo gave a retaliating squeeze of his thighs before sighing, head falling heavily against the bed. “I want  _ you _ .” He growled, moving one arm to cover his eyes. “I want to fuck you until neither of us can walk,,” he said, pausing before adding, “In...a good way. And...fall asleep holding you.”

  
  


Genji couldn’t help but snort with laughter.

  
  


Even the great and mighty Hanzo could be  _ cute _ .

  
  


“How romantic.” He joked, moving to kiss Hanzo before he could huff with indignance. He placed another kiss on the tip of Hanzo’s nose before he sat back up, grinning as he widened his stance and began lowering himself once more. He steadied his breath as he rocked himself down, hips aching as he was slowly filled. Hanzo’s hands clawed at his ass, his breath ragged and uneven.

  
  


With a long breath, Genji leaned back with his hands bracing himself on Hanzo’s thighs. He pulled his legs further apart as, finally, he bottomed out on Hanzo’s cock. He allowed himself a moment to relish the sensation of being almost painfully full, walls contracting around Hanzo as he ground himself against Hanzo’s hips. His cock slapped against Hanzo’s midsection with a wet thump with each thrust, fucking himself against Hanzo.

  
  


“Move.” He ordered, and felt his heart thrum when Hanzo instantly lifted his legs for better purchase and thrust, pounding into him with a slick slap. He cried out, falling forward and grasping at Hanzo’s shoulders, desperately trying to hold himself in place. Hanzo gave a pleased hum, cut short by the fervor with which he fucked Genji. His movements were fast and sloppy, and Genji struggled to try and keep up with him, before eventually giving up and merely rutting his cock against Hanzo’s stomach as his thighs trembled.

  
  


Each time Hanzo bottomed out, Genji was hit with jarring pinpricks of white-hot pleasure, tearing the breath from his throat and leaving him a whimpering mess, biting at any inch of flesh his mouth came in contact with.

 

Hanzo shouted, arms abruptly wrapping around Genji’s shoulders and pulling their chests flush together. “Gen--” he began, cutting himself off with a groan and one last thrust, burying himself to the base in Genji as he came. Genji clenched around him, grinding himself against Hanzo’s cock as much as he could as his brother rode out his orgasm.

  
  


When he felt Hanzo’s legs give one last tremor before falling lax onto the bed, Genji let out a sharp breath of air, using Hanzo’s chest as leverage to pull out of his hold and sit up. He maneuvered himself forward, wincing as Hanzo’s cock fell from his ass with an unceremonious, wet pop. He shivered as he felt a steady stream of cum dribble down one thigh, still warm against his skin.

  
  


He positioned himself over Hanzo, smirking broadly as he watched his brother glance from his face to his cock, realization burgeoning on his face. Genji smiled as Hanzo struggled to catch his breath, taking his cock in hand and lightly tapping the tip against Hanzo’s lips.

  
  


“ _ I get it!”  _ Hanzo hissed, glaring daggers up at Genji and slapping Genji’s hand away from his cock. He placed his own hand at the base, shifting his position to sit up enough to take Genji in his mouth.

  
  


Any semblance of the cautious Hanzo who had uncertainly tongued him was gone; he took as much of Genji as he could without gagging himself and sucked. Genji bucked his hips hastily, muttering a quiet string of apologies each time he went too far.

  
  


It didn’t take long for him to hit his threshold. With more force than he meant to, he pushed Hanzo’s head off of him and moved back, pumping himself until the pressure overwhelmed him. He came with one last thrust into his hand, eyes rammed shut as the pleasure surged through him.

  
  


He sat back against Hanzo’s chest, panting for breath as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

  
  


“Really.”

  
  


He didn’t think to open his eyes until he heard Hanzo’s deadpan voice, finally cracking an eye open.

  
  


He gaped for a moment, both eyes opening wide. His first instinct was to apologize--the second was to laugh.

  
  


The latter won, one hand going to cover his mouth because, holy  _ shit _ , he was  _ dead _ . He was fucking  _ dead _ , but it was worth it to see the incensensed glare Hanzo shot his way. It only served to make him laugh harder; how was he supposed to take Hanzo seriously when he had  _ cum on his face? _

  
  


“I’m sorry.” He managed through a wheezing laugh, leaning over and grabbing the pants he’d discarded earlier, handing them towards Hanzo. “I didn’t mean to, I  _ swear--”  _ he said, restraining his laughter when Hanzo tore the clothing from his hand and wiped his face with it.

  
  


“You will  _ never  _ do that again.” He ordered, voice clearly emphasizing that they would never mention it again.

  
  


Genji just smirked down at Hanzo; he knew Hanzo would find some way to take his revenge in the future, but he wasn’t above enjoying it for the moment. “Oh? Is there an  _ again? _ ” He asked, extracting himself from Hanzo and, with a grunt of effort, falling to his brother’s side. He didn’t waste any time, worming his way into Hanzo’s hold and letting one arm drape over his chest.

  
  


“If you can control yourself next time.” Hanzo grumbled, lazily wrapping an arm around Genji’s shoulders nonetheless.

  
  


Genji hummed happily, head resting against Hanzo’s chest. “We’ll see.” he said, placing a soft kiss to Hanzo’s flesh.

  
  


A warm blanket of silence enveloped them, a comfortable lull as he steadily caught his breath and body came to relax. Hanzo’s hand ran lethargically through his hair, gently massaging  the base of his neck.

  
  


Genji focused on the rise and fall of Hanzo’s chest as his eyes fell shut, dimly aware of the pause music still issuing from his television. 

  
  
  


The myriad of unanswered questions began to swarm at the back of his mind, despite how he tried to push them down. Hanzo had a crush on him. Did he return it? He’d  _ fucked _ him, and that sure as fuck meant he felt  _ something _ . How were they going to talk about this?  _ Were _ they going to talk about this?

  
  


He took a long breath, eventually deciding that ‘fuck it’ was the extent of a decision he could make right now. Maybe he didn’t need to understand--not right now, anyways. He could allow himself to just enjoy being with Hanzo for now.

  
  


At least, until Hanzo inevitably grew too uncomfortable with the affection and spent the rest of the night scrubbing himself clean and cursing Genji’s name for the marks he’d left.

  
  


He shook with a silent chuckle, assuring Hanzo that it was  _ nothing _ when he asked, nestling in closer and enjoying the heady scent and sweat-slick skin while he still could.

 


End file.
